Tenzou es un guisante
by BabyCinema
Summary: ¡Tenzou es víctima de un jutsu que lo convierte en un bebé! Kakashi y Sakura unirán fuerzas para proteger a su pequeño amigo. KakaSaku.


**Disclaimer** : los personajes pertenecen a la obra de _Naruto_ cuyo autor es Masashi Kishimoto; son reproducidos con una finalidad meramente lúdica y sin fin alguno de lucro.

Tenzou es un guisante

I.

Un día soleado en Konoha. Ajetreo en las calles, papeleo en las oficinas y muchas misiones por cumplir. Cualquiera diría que era una jornada típica, tan típica que el ambiente se respiraba relajado y alegre. Hatake Kakashi caminaba pausadamente mientras se habría paso por la avenida principal de la aldea buscando llegar a la residencia de la Hokage. Sus pasos cortos y despreocupados chocaban con su alta y desgarbada figura. Icha Icha Violence frente a su mirada; nadie apostaría que detrás de esa actitud despreocupada se encontraba uno de los shinobis más peligrosos y afamados del mundo ninja. Violencia, planeación de estrategias, toma de decisiones frías y calculadas, comedia erótica… formaban parte del repertorio habitual de éste hombre agudo como una katana y eficaz como nadie. Es por todo aquello que a nadie le sorprendía las constantes misiones en las cuales era requerido.

Sin embargo, se dirigía a una misión que sin duda era única en su tipo.

Guardó su libro en una de las bolsas de su uniforme jounin y entró a la residencia. Tocó la puerta de la oficina principal sin esperar permiso de entrada. En cuanto piso la habitación frunció el ceño.

"¡Llegas tarde, Kakashi!" reprendió Tsunade.

"¡Yo!" saludó el aludido sin prestar atención a la reprimenda.

Usualmente se podía deducir el tipo de misión a partir de los elementos convocados para asistirla. Por ejemplo, si a la convocatoria debían acudir tres genins, quería decir que la misión era una categoría E o D; por el contrario, si los asistentes eran dos escuadrones ANBU la misión alcanzaba rangos A o S. Kakashi no podía imaginar una misión que incluyera además de él a Sakura Haruno e Iruka Umino. Sakura, su ex-alumna y actual kohai, era hasta cierto punto recurrente en sus equipos. Equipo 7 tenía una larga historia de trabajo conjunto pero, por extraño que pudiera resultar, nunca habían estado todos los miembros en la misma misión. Cada uno de ellos rogaba que nunca fuera necesario convocar el equipo completo. Para que una asignación tuviera que agrupar a Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamato y Sai en el mismo escuadrón ésta debería tratarse de una de las más peligrosas y comprometedoras que nadie pudiera imaginar. Iruka Umino, por otro lado, aunque un sujeto a quien se puede depositar confianza y tener plena seguridad de su compromiso para con sus compañeros y aldea, no solía acudir a misiones foráneas debido a su campo de trabajo: instructor de la Academia.

"¿Qué fue ésta vez" demandó Sakura a su ex-sensei con tono fastidiado.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros "Una niña perdió a su mascota y la ayudé a encontrarla."

La muestra de que nadie creyó el pretexto vino como una risa disimulada de Iruka y las miradas fastidiadas de las dos mujeres en la habitación. Eso en específico no le sorprendía. Comenzaba a perder su toque. Siempre era más fácil engañar genins que a jounins. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos cuando Sakura creía todo lo que su viejo sensei podía enseñarle! Incluso las cosas más descabelladas. Además, después de meses sin ver a su alumna habría que probar la temperatura de las aguas.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte, Sakura-chan." sonrió por debajo de la máscara. La aludida tan sólo respondió con un bufido. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían pensó el jounin para sí.

"Como sea." respondió Tsunade súbitamente seria e interrumpiendo el intercambio kohai-sensei. Miró a cada uno de los asistentes en la sala con una expresión entre preocupada y pensativa. Sakura comenzó a inquietarse. Siendo una de las personas que mejor conocían los cambios de humor de la rubia sabía que lo que se avecinaba no iba a ser en absoluto agradable. "Tenemos un problema de seguridad nacional."

En efecto; lo comprobó la chica. No es una situación agradable y a juzgar por la expresión alarmada de Iruka (que entonces se hacía aún más extraña su presencia) tampoco iba a ser de fácil resolución si se necesitaba a un chuunin con curriculum especializado. La situación debía ser bastante truculenta.

"¿De qué se trata, Hokage-sama?" apuró Kakashi serio como suele serlo en situaciones de considerable delicadeza.

"Hace aproximadamente dos semanas envié un escuadrón ANBU a investigar movimientos sospechosos dentro del territorio del País del Fuego, cerca de los límites con el País del Sonido."

Kakashi suspiró. Comenzaba a darse una idea del problema. Con los antecedentes conflictivos entre Konoha y Otogakure no era de extrañarse que todavía haya incidentes con la villa que fundó Orochimaru varios años atrás, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido después de finalizada la guerra.

"Como saben, las misiones ANBU están clasificadas como confidenciales, sin embargo, dada la naturaleza del problema voy a revelar la identidad de uno de los elementos del escuadrón. Sakura y Kakashi lo conocen…" los aludidos se miraron uno a otro. Clara preocupación en sus rostros.

"Sakura, tú usas con él el nombre clave de Yamato." La joven lleva una mano a la boca tratando de ocultar la expresión de horror y sorpresa. Comenzaba a formular las muchas preguntas que venían a su mente cuando su maestra la detuvo poniendo una mano en ademán de alto.

"Es la historia típica." retomó su explicación Tsunade con un suspiro "Un grupo de ninjas débiles pero en control de extraños jutsus se enfrentó con el escuadrón. A pesar de que todos los ninjas rebeldes fueron derrotados, Yamato sufrió el ataque de uno de los jutsus."

"¿Está vivo?" urgió Sakura no pudiendo evitar la ansiedad de atacar a su maestra con preguntas.

"Se encuentra vivo pero en condiciones anormales." informó mortalmente seria la Hokage.

"¿Condiciones anormales?" preguntó un reticente Kakashi quien sospechaba que la historia, a pesar de la simpleza, iba a adquirir dimensiones catastróficas.

"¡Shizune!" alzó la voz la rubia para llamar a su asistente quien, segundos después, entró a la habitación cargando un paquete considerablemente delicado a juzgar por la manera con que lo transportaba. Tsunade se levantó de su asiento para tomar el bulto de los brazos de la morena. Un sonido acuoso pero indudablemente humano dejó fríos a Kakashi, Iruka y Sakura por igual.

Sin perder un ápice de seriedad aunque con la mirada un tanto más templada Tsunade los introdujo:

-Conozcan al bebé Tenzou.

El silencio de la estancia tan sólo se veía interrumpido por los sonidos del bebé presente, Sakura sin embargo, también percibía un pitido continuo y agudo fruto de su propio estupor. En su incredulidad se acercó para observar al infante a velocidad kunoichi tomándolo de los brazos de su maestra sin pedir permiso o dar explicación. Abrió las frazadas azules que envolvían el pequeño y tibio cuerpo para encontrar la sonrosada carita de un bebé de enormes ojos oscuros y abundante cabello marrón. Haruno se mordió el labio. A paso lento se acercó al escritorio de la Hokage para colocar al bebé en él, obviando la presencia entre preocupada y curiosa de Kakashi detrás y muy cerca de ella.

Con manos cuidadosas palpó el cuerpo del bebé y permitió que éste atrapara uno de sus dedos. Siguiendo el protocolo usado por las enfermeras para medir las reacciones de los recién nacidos, Sakura encontró excelentes resultados. Lo miró por un largo tiempo. Acomodó la ropita del bebé algo desalineada por sus propios movimientos bruscos. Sintió el escozor de lágrimas formándose en sus ojos al notar el patrón de ilustraciones en el pañalero del pequeño: shurikens grises sobre un verde suave.

"Yamato taichou." Susurró. "¿Cómo es que…?" Cortó su frase con voz estrangulada.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Intervino Kakashi. Sakura se encogió un poco al notar el calor de la cercanía de su compañero de equipo.

"Los miembros del escuadrón ANBU que no sufrieron ningún efecto de juutsus extraños, reportan haber observado una técnica similar a los juutsus de invocación, del tipo manipulación del tiempo y del espacio." La expresión en los cuatro ninjas correspondía a lo esperado por Tsunade: de incredulidad pura. Los jutsus de manipulación espacio-temporal eran poco habituales puesto que exigían del uso de complicados sellos y previa preparación o la posesión de algún kekkei genkai como el sharingan. Sólo los Uchiha más hábiles o sujetos con una extraordinaria habilidad como Minato Namikaze o Kakashi Hatake habían podido dominar éste tipo de técnicas… y no sin consecuencias.

"Pero…" intentó formular una pregunta Sakura aunque de hecho ya tenía la respuesta, sólo que no quería creerla. "Pueden contrarrestar el jutsu, ¿cierto?"

Tsunade intercambió miradas con Kakashi quien de antemano se daba una idea de la situación: No. Encontrar un jutsu que revirtiera los cambios efectuados por otro jutsu espacio-tiempo estaba fuera de toda lógica. De hecho, la duda de si realmente se trataba de uno de éstos difíciles jutsus quedaba en el aire. La naturaleza de los campos espacio-temporales se limitaba a eso, cambiar de lugar. No se sabía de nada que pudiera cambiar a alguien de una manera tan radical como el caso de Tenzou. Aunque tal vez... El espacio y el tiempo tan complicados como son pueden dar margen a cualquier cosa. Se vió interrumpido por Tsunade nuevamente.

"Tenemos que extremar precauciones con éste bebé. Como saben el elemento madera fue uno de los más codiciados por todas las villas. No podemos permitir que Tenzou caiga en las manos equivocadas. Además, es un compañero muy querido..." La rubia finalizó mientras observaba al bebé ahora en brazos de Sakura con una expresión inteligible.

Kakashi no daba crédito a la situación. El uso del elemento madera daba excelentes resultados en todas las circunstancias, siendo Yamato altamente competente en un sinnúmero de situaciones complejas. Que hubiera sido tomado por un tipo de jutsu de los más difíciles de dominar no le parecía coincidencia. Se acercó a Sakura para observar de nuevo al bebé. Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la vista de él en parte porque la actual situación era increíble y en parte porque el bebé era extremadamente lindo. Kakashi recordó que Tenzou niño poseía lo que él llamaba carisma positivo. Sakura simplemente lo hubiera llamado ternura.

Iruka, quien había permanecido silencioso contempló el cuadro. Enarcó una ceja medio incrédulo ante lo que veía. Volteó para mirar a la Hokage cuya sonrisa ladeada y ojos entrecerrados hablaban a gritos, y eso lo convenció. La estrategia de Tsunade comenzaba a deslizarse por derroteros imprevisibles.

"Kakashi." Acotó la líder para atraer la atención a ella. "Te dirigirás a Otogakure para buscar más información de éste jutsu y obviamente una manera de revertirlo."

"Sí, Hokage-sama." Kakashi ya se sentía defraudado de antemano. Otagakure fue hogar de muchos ninjas de dudosa reputación y el lugar de nacimiento de numerosos experimentos y jutsus cuya pesadillesca firma pertenecía a Orochimaru. Consciente de que de alguna forma se dirigía al pasado de los primeros años de uno de sus amigos más cercanos estaba casi totalmente seguro de que no encontraría respuestas que pudieran ser de utilidad. El pasado de Tenzou en Otagakure fue tortuoso, y el futuro de su amigo tampoco pintaba bien.

"Sakura," Kakashi devolvió su atención cuando Tsunade recupero el hilo de las órdenes. "Tú te encargarás de cuidar a Tenzou."

La incredulidad de todos los presentes, menos de Tsunade, pasó por el rostro de cada uno. Sakura no dudaba que tuviera la capacidad de cuidar a un bebé… lo que no entendía era porqué precisamente ella. Kakashi por su lado, sí dudaba que pudiera cuidar de un niño, especialmente conociendo su poca paciencia y carácter explosivo.

"Gomen, shishou, pero… ¿por qué yo? ¡No es que me no vaya a seguir tus órdenes! Simplemente, no entiendo por qué no ubicas a Yamato-taichou en manos especializadas, no sé, tal vez las pediatras del hospital…"

Tsunade suspiró en señal de cansancio mientras aparentaba sopesar sus palabras.

"Voy a ser sincera contigo, Sakura." Iruka estuvo a punto de bufar. "Hay una alta posibilidad, es más, estoy completamente segura, de que no encontremos la manera de regresar a Tenzou a su forma original."

La expresión de alarma de Iruka y Sakura fue evidente; por el contrario Kakashi no varió su semblante.

"Como dije al principio, se trata de una emergencia de seguridad nacional porque en éstos momentos el portador de uno de los gekkei genkai más secretos de la Konoha está en una situación de lo más vulnerable. Si Tenzou es secuestrado y cae en las manos equivocadas nos enfrentaremos a una situación límite. Es por ello que éste problema debe ser abordado con suma discreción."

Sakura no era tonta, sabía lo que ésto le iba a acarrear. Siendo un adulto legal con responsabilidades desde los 12 años estaba consciente de que era la persona indicada para cumplir con la misión, si es que se le podía llamar así. ¿Pero hacerse responsable de cuidar a un niño por quién sabe cuánto tiempo…? Años quizás. Se mordió el labio. No iba a negar que le gustan los niños, especialmente los pequeñitos como bebé Yamato y que de hecho la idea de tener hijos le resultaba de lo más atractiva (después de perseguir durante una considerable cantidad de tiempo al único Uchiha conocido era algo que venía a su mente con naturalidad, aunque Sasuke e hijos ya no estuviera en el mismo hilo de sus ideas). Lo que no sabía cómo conciliar era tener que enfrentarse a semejante idea repentina y de manera tan concreta y tangible.

"Sakura," llamó de nuevo Tsunade con un tono similar a la duda en su voz. "tal vez sea el encargo más difícil que voy a pedirte… Necesito que te hagas pasar por su madre adoptiva."

Un silencio atronador inundó la sala, mismo que se vio interrumpido por Kakashi después de unos momentos.

"Tsunade-sama, ¿no es más apropiado designar la responsabilidad a una kunoichi más experimentada en éstos problemas?; Kurenai puede ser una buena opción…"

"No puedo hacer eso, Kakashi. No debemos comprometer la credibilidad de Kurenai dentro de la aldea, además de que ella está criando sola a su propia hija."

Sakura frunció el ceño. Si ella odiaba algo era sentirse no apta para las tareas que debía tomar como kunoichi, especialmente si lo creían sus compañeros de equipo. Las inseguridades que creyó superadas, las que tenían que ver con ser la más débil de la cadena en el equipo siete comenzaban a aflorar una vez más. Siempre se sentía más vulnerable con Kakashi, pues parecía que era el único que se mostraba reticente a entregarle cualquier tipo de responsabilidad. La idea le vino como golpe al pecho. Era doloroso e insultante, especialmente con su historial como kunoichi de Konoha. Sonrojada y en un acto de pura impulsividad movida por las implicaciones del comentario de su ex-sensei interrumpió el diálogo sostenido entre sus maestros.

"Lo haré, shishou."

Una mirada incrédula por parte de Kakashi la acabó de convencer. Tsunade por el contrario aprobó la reacción de su alumna.

"¡Bien!" respondió la rubia. "¡Iruka!"

"¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?"

"¿Aún mantienes contácto directo con la dirección del Horfanato del País del Fuego?"

"Así es."

"Acudirás al Horfanato e informarás a Kabuto que requerimos de documentos probatorios para Tenzou y Sakura." El color abandonó el rostro de la aludida cuando realmente comprendió el alcance del problema.

Iba a adoptar a Yamato-taichou como su hijo. Si el comienzo de todo el problema pintaba increíble ahora comenzaba a tomar dimensiones inauditas.

"Es una suerte que hayas regresado hace un par de días de una misión larga en Suna, Sakura. Eso sin duda disipará algunos cuestionamientos."

Sin ser capaz de articular palabra, Sakura apenas logró asentir a su maestra que musitaba por lo bajo las posibilidades de hacer creíble la historia.

"Sakura, informarás la naturaleza del problema a tu círculo más cercano. No hay manera de que evitemos los cuestionamientos…"

"Con todo respeto, Tsunade-sama." Interrumpió una vez más Kakashi. "No creo que sea la manera más afortunada de enfrentar la situación. Especialmente porque puede prestarse a varios malentendidos…"

La Hokage en ademán pensativo apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos con los codos pegados en su escritorio. Desde hacía ya un largo rato que había tomado asiento en su silla. Un súbito pensamiento inundó sus facciones alarmando a Hatake. Los ojos color miel de la rubia lo miraron profunda y reflexivamente. Kakashi tragó.

"Tienes razón." Tan sencilla frase no hizo más poner a la defensiva al jounin. "Pero no tenemos más opciones ¿o se te ocurre algún curso de acción más efectivo?" Respondió de forma sospechosamente calmada y con un tono que invitaba a proponer mejores propuestas.

Lamentablemente no se le ocurrió ninguna. La mejor manera era esconder la identidad de Tenzou y la mejor vía era poniéndola a la vista de todos. El hijo de una aprendiz imprudente no atraería tanto la atención como un archivo completo de documentación ultra secreta.

Como sea, la opción lo hacía sentir intranquilo. Dos de sus mejores amigos se iban a encontrar en una situación por demás difícil con tendencia a empeorar si alguien descubría el trasfondo.

"No, Tsunade-sama. No puedo proporcionar ninguna otra opción." Detestaba no poder resolver problemas y detestaba está situación en específico.

Iruka y Shizune intercambiaron miradas. Efectivamente Tsunade tenía otro as bajo la manga y no sabían si querían enterarse.

"Sakura, ¿pasaste cuatro meses en Suna, no es cierto?"

"Sí, shishou."

"¡Qué conveniente! Llevas dos días de estancia en Konoha ¿has salido mucho a la calle?"

"No. Tan sólo me he reunido con Ino en mi departamento. Me siento demasiado cansada como para realizar cualquier actividad. Espero que acabe la semana de descanso que me has proporcionado para reanudar mis actividades."

"¡Perfecto!" El excesivo entusiasmo de Tsunade la hacía más y más sospechosa. "Con seguridad habrá habladurías acerca de ti, Sakura. ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? Quiero que estés perfectamente consciente de lo que puede avecinarse."

La kunoichi mordió su labio otra vez. Decir que estaba asustada era lo menos. Miró al bebé en sus brazos. ¿En serio arriesgaría a Yamato-taichou? ¿intercambiaría la seguridad de éste bebé a cambio de su propia reputación? Sí; sin duda. Cada integrante del equipo siete era hasta cierto punto su responsabilidad. Siendo la única mujer con gusto había adoptado el papel de madre-hermana de cada uno de los muchos huérfanos del equipo. Su propio entrenamiento como médica obedecía a esa necesidad de proteger y sanar a los que ella consideraba su familia, sus personas especiales. Yamato, aunque un miembro relativamente nuevo, había ganado su confianza y cariño. Eran, junto con Kakashi, su modelo a seguir, sus hermanos mayores. ¡Lo que no daría ella por un hermano, incluso si Naruto y Sasuke la desesperaban hasta las lágrimas, si Sai la llamaba fea cada vez o Yamato y Kakashi formaran su propio frente de adultos responsables en contraposición a ella que era vista como no más que una niñita a pesar de sus dieciocho años cumplidos! Si sacrificar algo tan vano como su reputación era necesario para tener a su familia sana y unida lo haría con toda la disposición.

El cambio en el rostro de la kunoichi fue contemplado por su maestra con sumo orgullo. Sakura había enfrentado desde el temor más racional, pasando por la preocupación total para llegar a la convicción más aguerrida. Era una pena que su propio capitán de equipo aún se mostrara dudoso ante las capacidades de su compañera. Pero valdría la pena preguntarse ¿acaso era falta de confianza o extrema preocupación? Sólo el tiempo lo diría. Por su parte, comprobaba que había entrenado bien a una excepcional kunoichi de Konoha, leal a su villa y familia.

"Sí, Shishou. Cuidaré de Yamato-taichou." Respondió Sakura con férrea seguridad.

"¡Bien!" Expresó Tsunade con gusto. "Los documentos pondrán a Sakura como madre de Tenzou, Iruka. Los quiero en mi escritorio en cuanto te sean proporcionados." El aludido tan sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"Sakura, dirás que comenzaste los trámites de adopción al cumplir los dieciocho años. Informaré al centro de contabilidad jounin de ésta operación para que ordene no dar más datos de tu situación económica y legal. La información será parcial. No diremos que se trata de Tenzou a quien cuidas sino de otro tipo de operación encubierta. Shuzune," la chica miró medio incrédula, medio curiosa a su maestra, "comenzarás el papeleo para dar a Sakura el permiso por maternidad. Sakura tan sólo será requerida en el hospital a menos de que sea necesario o en casos de extrema emergencia."

La mirada perpleja de Kakashi casi hace reír a la Hokage. Típico de los hombres, especialmente de aquellos que nunca han estado en el rol de futuro padre.

"Sakura, Tenzou será llevado a tu casa una vez te encuentres allí. Como has llegado sola no es conveniente que abandones el edificio con un bebé en brazos. Te serán dados algunos productos básicos para su cuidado en tanto tú hagas las compras y consigas los insumos necesarios. Recuerda que es estrictamente necesario que Tenzou parezca el hijo de una kunoichi promedio. Los gastos de su cuidado serán aprobados por el consejo de la villa. Yo me encargo de Koharu y Homura." Finalizó con una sonrisa lobuna. Tsunade no tenía buena relación con los miembros del consejo por lo que sacarles la manutención de uno de sus ANBU sin duda irritaría a los ancianos y divertiría sin límites a la médica. "Kakashi, partirás de inmediato junto con Naruto, Sasuke y Sai a realizar la investigación en Otogakure. Les explicarás la situación actual." El jounin asintió. "Están despedidos."

Una vez que en la habitación tan sólo quedaron Shizune y Tsunade la primera preguntó: "Estás segura de esto Tsunade-sama?"

La Hokage, levantándose de su asiento para observar la vista de Konoha a través de las ventanas guardó silencio. Después de un momento respondió:

"Con la actual situación no puedo predecir nada, tan sólo esperar."

Y con éstas crípticas palabras despachó a su asistente para dar las siguientes órdenes.

Una vez fuera, en el pasillo, Shizune no pudo disimilar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sakura creía que lo mantenía todo en orden y bajo estricta discreción pero a una persona tan observadora como ella le resultaba evidente: que a Sakura le gustaba Kakashi pero había decidido actuar como si tal cosa no existiera al punto de creérselo. Ella misma, siendo tan observadora no lo había podido comprobar sino hasta ese momento; sin embargo, con la situación actual la circunstancia no hacía más que adquirir nuevas dimensiones.

Lo sentía de verdad por Sakura. Los amores no correspondidos siempre son una mala pasada por decir lo mínimo. Ahora, con Sakura como "madre soltera"…

Sakura caminó pausadamente por la calle principal de Konoha en dirección a su casa. Cruzada de brazos y la mirada extrañada pensaba en lo acontecido durante el último par de horas. Cuando llegó al despacho de su maestra, jamás imaginó que saldría con una nueva situación: la de ser madre soltera. En lo práctico sabía qué hacer. Su trabajo en el hospital le había obligado a atender a niños de diversas edades y a aprender sus cuidados. Ésta situación en específico era otra cosa. De repente pensó en sus padres, en qué le dirían, si se sentirían traicionados o enfadados con ella. Recordó lo que dijo Tsunade; podía informar el problema a la gente más cercana puesto que algunas dudas no podrían tener respuesta lógica. Tomó nota, tendría que buscar a sus padres de inmediato para hablar con ellos y con Ino… Era evidente que su maestra tan sólo refería a ninjas pues por sus trabajos estaban comprometidos a guardar el secreto celosamente todo en beneficio de la villa.

Los civiles por otro lado…

Llegó a la puerta de su departamento en un edificio estándar a unas pocas cuadras de la avenida principal de Konoha. Básicamente la construcción estaba habitada por ninjas de diversos grados. Desde familias shinobi completas (en los departamentos de mayor tamaño en la plantas bajas) hasta genins, chuunins y jounins en los pisos superiores. Ella se había mudado desde hacía un año y medio buscando estar más cerca del hospital. Sus padres, de alguna forma más tranquilos sabiendo que el rumbo de la vida de su única hija iba por los derroteros adecuados habían aceptado de buena voluntad el cambio de casa de su hija. Respiró hondo y se acercó una mesita en la estancia principal. Sai había encontrado una forma ideal para comunicarse con sus compañeros de equipo por medio de pergaminos manipulados con chakra para transmitir mensajes. Sakura poseía uno por cada miembro del equipo y otro para comunicarse con sus padres si necesidad de abandonar la casa. Escribió un mensaje en el rollo destinado para ello y esperó.

Pocos minutos después el papel brilló indicando la recepción de un nuevo mensaje. La refinada letra de Mebuki contestó con su habitual formalismo para saludar a su hija.

"¿Pueden venir papá y tú a verme ésta noche?" Garabateó Sakura.

La respuesta vino en automático.

"Sí, claro, ¿sucede algo?"

"Tengo que…" tachó "Hay una situación que tengo que comentarles." Respondió Sakura.

"Está bien. Estaremos allí a la hora de la cena. Llevaré algo de comer."

Después de las despedidas obligatorias Sakura enrolló el pergamino y se volvió hacia su departamento.

Todo se encontraba cómodamente organizado para una sola persona. La kunoichi se sintió algo apabullada al pensar que ahora tendría que pensar en el bienestar de un bebé además del suyo.

Una cocina, una pequeña sala-comedor, un baño, una recámara y una pequeña terraza eran más que suficientes para ella. En tanto Yamato se mantuviera siendo un bebé no habría grandes cambios.

Se acercó a su recámara. Una cama y una cajonera eran los únicos elementos visibles del lugar. No habría que hacer cambio alguno, sólo hacer espacio para una cuna. Sintió mariposas en el estómago. ¡Un bebé! No era tan malo ¿o sí?

Sakura volteó a un espejo en una de las paredes y se miró fijamente. ¿Acaso la gente creería su nuevo rol de madre adoptiva? Se quitó el chaleco táctico que todos los jounin usan y quedó en pantalones y una camiseta sin mangas, ambos de dolor rojo. Retiró sus coderas rosas, la bolsa donde guardaba kunais y shurikens y retiró la venda del muslo donde estuvieron las armas. Una llamada en la puerta anunció la llegada del nuevo miembro a la casa de Sakura Haruno. Al abrir la puerta un silencioso ANBU le tendió al bebé para que lo cargara, otro simplemente pasó a su departamento sin mediar palabra para depositar una maleta llena de cosas de bebé en el suelo de la sala comedor. Salieron envueltos en el mismo silencio con el que llegaron.

Sakura observó al pequeño en sus brazos mientras lo llevaba a la habitación. Un mensaje en medio de las frazadas:

"Su nombre es Tenzou. –Tsunade"

Una vez acomodado en la cama en medio de varias almohadas para evitar su caída Tenzou bostezó plenamente a punto de volver a dormir. "Debe estar agotado con tanto movimiento" razonó Sakura. Una breve pero cálida sonrisa asomó por los labios de la kunoichi.

"Buen niño," habló suavemente. "no has llorado nada, pequeño Tenzou."

Una última mirada a los ojos del bebé antes de que éstos se cerraran somnolientos.

Sí, ella cuidaría de ese bebé y velaría por él hasta que él mismo pudiera cuidarse.

Es mi primer KakaSaku y originalmente iba a ser un one shot. No pude abreviar ésta historia. Tal vez me tarde con el siguiente capítulo; de verdad que lo siento mucho pero tengo que finalizar la Tesis no Jutsu (arte ninja muy difícil). Quise escribir éste primer capítulo para sacarlo de mi sistema, era algo que no me dejaba estar. ¡Saludos!


End file.
